Rain Dream Tower
by MoonFactory
Summary: "On sera toujours ensemble, n'est ce pas ?" Même si elles doivent y rester. Surtout si elles veulent s'en enfuir. Mais les saisons changent, les gens aussi. Songfic basée sur "Rain Dream Tower"


**Titre :** Rain Dream Tower

**Auteur :** Moon

**Disclamer :** Les vocaloids ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson non plus. L'histoire si !

**Pairing :** Miku/Len

**Rating :** T

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour !

Cey ma première fanfic publiée ! Le titre et le thème viennent de la chanson éponyme "Rain Dream Tower" (sur YouTube). J'vous raconte pas, vous n'avez qu'à allez voir ! Autre chose. C'est un peu plat, je sais, c'est fait exprès. Mais j'espère que c'est pas non plus trop ennuyeux '

Special Thanks to :

Harmony, pour le thème. Crypton, pour ses vocaloids géniaux 3. Kagome pour sa relecture. Un gentil inconnu compositeur, pour son talent. YouTube, pour la chanson. Et vous, pour votre lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span> "On sera toujours ensemble, d'accord ?"

Avant elle, j'étais toujours toute seule. A regarder la pluie et à balayer les chambres. Moi, la trop timide et pas assez joli Miku, ne serait jamais rien. Plus que ça, ma vie morne était suffisante, allez, venir, était tout ce que j'entendais par "vie". Mais.

On sera toujours ensemble, d'accord ?

- Saleté de peste, reviens ici !

Encore de nouvelles arrivantes. C'est vrai, bientôt, on choisira les apprenties. Si je ne le deviens pas cette année, il n'y aura plus aucune chance, je ferai le ménage toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai finis assez tôt, je peux au moins aller voir les nouvelles. Même si ici, tout le monde se ressemble, on n'aime que les filles vraiment jolies, ou qui savent déjà écrire. Je déteste cet endroit.

- Restez tranquille ! Celles qui remueront trop retourneront dans la rue ! Miku ! Appelle la proprio !

Lui aussi, je le déteste, je l'ai appelé le Croque-Mort, parce qu'ici, c'est un peu comme une morgue. Et c'est lui qui amène les filles, avec sa charrette toute sale et sa grosse voix de brute, il fait un peu peur. Il est violent, aussi, mais Oba-Sama le fait toujours entrer par la petite porte derrière, ce n'est pas un client, il n'est pas assez riche. Oba-Sama, c'est la propriétaire. La propriétaire de tout. Du bâtiment, des objets, de la nourriture, des oirans, même de moi. Les seules choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas, c'est le Croque-Mort et les clients. Elle dit toujours que même l'air qu'on respire devra lui être payer. Elle aussi, elle me fait peur. C'est pour ça, que souvent, quand j'ai fini, je me cache derrière les arbres. Mais le Croque-Mort connait ma cachette, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé à moi. Donc je suis obligé d'y aller. Même en trainant des pieds, de toute façon, ce sera comme les autres jours.

- Oba-Sama ! Le monsieur a la charrette est dehors...

Je n'ai pas besoin de finir ma phrase, elle est déjà partie en me bousculant. Je ne l'a regarde jamais dans les yeux, et elle ne me voit pas. Elle ne voit pas la petite Miku au kimono tout sale, qui regarde toujours ses pieds et parle tout doucement. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à la chercher, du perron de la cour, on voit ce qui se passe. Je peux m'assoir sur une marche, je ne crains rien, même si il pleut, là où je suis, c'est abrité. Elles sont une quinzaine aujourd'hui, toutes de mon age, ou plus jeune, je pense. Oba-Sama n'est pas contente, parce que ce sont des enfants des rues ou des paysannes que les parents on vendus parce qu'ils étaient trop pauvres. Que des filles "de rien" comme on dit. C'est vrai, qu'on ne vaut pas grand chose, c'est Oba-Sama qui décide toujours comme ça se passe, qui vient, qui retourne "dehors". Moi, je ne suis jamais allez "dehors". Je suis née ici, et ma mère était très belle, parait-il. Mais comme elle n'a jamais été rachetée et qu'en plus, elle est tombée enceinte, ma dette est énorme. Et elle est morte en m'accouchant. Depuis toute petite, je sers sans avoir de statut spécial. Si j'étais aussi jolie que maman, est-ce que ma vie serait meilleure ?

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ? La moitié sont trop vieilles et le reste trop communes ! Personne ne les regardera jamais ! Et vous osez vouloir me les vendre à ce prix là ?  
>- Je fais mon boulot ! Rien d'autre, les temps sont durs pour tout le monde ! Vous devriez avoir des clients ! Avec tout les étrangers qu'il y a !<br>- Les étrangers, toujours les étrangers !  
>- Vous fâchez pas la p'tite dame, j'en ai une qui sait déjà jouer du shamisen ! Et une étrangère, justement !<br>- Une étrangère, vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous voulez m'amener les autorités ?

Ils se battent tout le temps et parlent toujours des humains comme si c'était des légumes. Oba-Sama est une vieille femme, mais elle crie très fort et porte toujours des kimonos voyants. Un jour quelqu'un lui a dit qu'elle était trop agé, elle l'a chassé. Je la trouve trop maquillé, c'est vrai, mais elle sait maintenir ces ruines en vie. Tiens, elle a choisi. Maintenant, ils vont rentrer et discuter affaires, je vais devoir faire le services. Il n'y a que trois nouvelles. Deux très jeunes qui se ressembles beaucoup, avec un visage très ronds, comme des bébés. Et celle qui gigotait trop tout à l'heure. Et qui maintenant ne se débat plus du tôt. C'est elle, l'étrangère ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très japonaise, ses cheveux sont si clairs. Et elle a des yeux comme moi, bleu. Bleu différent. Oh, elle me regarde. Moi, je préfère regarder le sol. Les deux soeurs se tiennent la main, mais elle, elle se tient toute droite et regarde Oba-Sama dans les yeux. Non, elle est tombée. Oba-Sama l'a frappée. Il fallait si attendre, elle déteste qu'on lui résiste. La pauvre, elle est dans la boue et en plus, il pleut.

- Miku ! Rends toi utile, amène ces incapables dans une chambre !  
>- Bien, Oba-Sama.<p>

Baisser la tête rends la pluie moins gênante. On voit juste les gouttes tomber sur le sol, comme de petites taches plus sombres. Evidement, dès le début, les adultes se réfugie à l'intérieur. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va attraper froid et les petites éternuent déjà. Elles reculent en me voyant arriver. L'une commence à pleurer même à pleurer. Pauvre petite...

- Ne pleure pas, c'est fini maintenant.

Je ne pense pas vraiment pas la rassurer comme ça mais de toute façon, c'est vain. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure. Pleurer, c'est perdre de la chance. Et si elles sont achetés, elles ne pourront plus sortir dehors, jamais. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il fait meilleur dedans, surtout quand il pleut. Quand je me suis agenouillé à devant elle pour plus caresser les cheveux, elle a arrêter de pleurer. Son visage toujours humide était déjà un peu mieux. Je lui ai sourit en lui prenant la main, c'est comme ça qu'elle a accepté. A cotés, sa grande soeur était plutôt réticente mais tout le monde a suivit dès que j'ai commencé à monter les escaliers. Même la petite aux yeux bleus qui boudait toute seule. Dans le couloir, un peu sombre, mais plus chaud, la petite ne m'avait pas lâchée et les deux autres regardaient les pièces autour de nous comme si elles voulaient tous mémoriser et en faire un plan. Prévoyant de courir pour s'enfuir. Ça aussi, c'est vain.

- Au fait, moi, c'est Miku.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Un petite review ?<p> 


End file.
